


Amore di sangue e vendetta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Il principe senza lieto fine [5]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, F/M, Flash Fic, Killing, Suicide
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Deathfic].[Double-drabble mancata].Un finale 'alternativo' di Frozen.





	Amore di sangue e vendetta

Amore di sangue e vendetta

 

Hans trafisse Elsa con la spada. La lama la trapassò da parte a parte. La giovane sgranò gli occhi, socchiuse le labbra e un rivolo di sangue gli colò dalla bocca. La lunga treccia biondo chiaro e i suoi capelli s’intrisero di sangue rosso scuro.

“Mi dispiace Elsa, ti amavo… ma il potere viene prima. Voglio finalmente esistere” sussurrò con voce rauca il principe. Le palpebre della regina delle nevi tremarono. Tossì un paio di volte e boccheggiò. La pelle diafana le divenne grigiastra e violacea.

“Mi… mi devi ì… un bacio” mormorò. La voce le tremò e le iridi le divennero bianche. Hans affondò di più la lama, avanzò e si piegò verso di lei.

“Hai ragione” sussurrò seducente. Chiuse gli occhi e la baciò. Elsa gli mise la mano cadaverica sulla guancia e lo trasse a sé contraccambiando il bacio. Il dolore divenne un formicolio, avvertì l’aria gelida intorno a sé e si mise a tremare. Allungò l’altro braccio oltre di lui e alzò le dita. Degli spuntoni di ghiaccio uscirono dal terreno e lo trafissero. Il sangue di lui schizzò tutt’intorno. Il cadavere di Hans ricadde inerte e perse la presa sulla mano.

< In questa vita è andata così, vediamo nell’altra > pensò Elsa. Abbassò le braccia e il suo corpo privo di vita cadde su quello di lui.

 


End file.
